Cartas & Bombones
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Se llevo otro bombón a la boca, sintiendo el chocolate derretirse en su lengua. Al tiempo en que sostenía en sus manos otra carta más. Leyendola, asimilando los sentimientos en ellas depositadas. Nuevas lágrimas nacían en las esquinas de sus ojos. Había, algo, sencillamente maravilloso en saberse amado.


_**Disclamer: **_Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío, es la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A: **_Después de mucho partirme la cabeza. Decidí seleccionar esta historia para el reto sexto de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina "I Hate Valentines...But i love keep it the withe".

¡Espero sinceramente que les guste a todos!

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC. Spoirlers de The Last (Ligeros)

* * *

_**C**__artas &amp; __**B**__ombones_

Las calles manifestaban muchísima actividad para ser apenas las diez de la mañana. Ventana por ventana, se abrían en una especie de ritmo entusiasta; desde donde de los alfeizares de las mismas, era posible vislumbrar las frágiles y diversas figuras de sencillos floreros de cristal. Algunos con una rosa solitaria pero llamativa, otros con un ramillete de margaritas, y curiosamente, el resto sin nada más que una abundante cantidad de agua cristalina. Una invitación oculta, un mensaje cifrado, tal vez; la ausencia de plantas y flores en estos, parecía tener por fin el de ser una pista que alguien que pasara por la zona, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana correcta, recordase casi como por acto milagroso la importancia de las fechas, fundiéndose con la masa de gente que caminaba y paseaba con ojo crítico a lo largo y ancho de la zona comercial.

Por aquí y por allá, las pastelerías y cáfes abrían sus puertas, desde las cuales los dependientes, reposteros y camareras sonreían sin la mitad de intenciones comerciales de costumbre. Exhibiéndose en sus menús y vidrieras la más selecta y apetitosa variedad de pasteles, postres, galletas, así como una gran cantidad de cajas chicas, medianas y grandes de todo tipo de formas, siendo las de mayor cantidad, aquellas que emulaban la figura de un corazón. Ciertas cajas de hecho, exhibían lo que se ocultaba en su interior: bombones, chocolate en rama, bolas de chocolate crocante, frutos secos bañados en chocolate y más. Delicias tales que con su aroma, presentación, ingredientes y sabor incitaban hasta al más cuerdo a pensar por un ínfimo momento en matar para obtener, siquiera, un poco de aquellas delicias.

—_"__Bueno, ese sería el caso de cualquiera que no estuviera casado con la mejor esposa del mundo"—_pensó el Séptimo Hokage, estirando aún más si podía, las comisuras de sus labios. Tarareando una canción, en tanto movía los pies debajo de la mesa, de atrás para adelante. Como un niño, mientras sus dedos trabajaban con prisa para firmar el último informe a revisar de la jornada de ese día.

En el instante en que el documento recibió el sello oficial, y Naruto lo dejo caer con una delicada gracia al tope de la pila de papeles que descansaba a la izquierda de su escritorio, el bolígrafo fue olvidado a un costado del mismo. Naciendo entonces una risita triunfal.

— ¡Libre al fin!—celebró el rubio, elevando sus brazos al cielo raso del cuarto.

Del otro lado del despacho, en una esquina cercana a la derecha de la puerta, sentado en una pequeña mesa y rodeado de carpetas, documentos, y pergaminos abiertos, Nara Shikamaru solo atino a bufar ante el notable e infantil entusiasmo de su superior.

—Estás lleno de energías hoy—puntualizó el moreno, con ligero fastidio en la voz. Solo en fechas como la de hoy Naruto no aplazaba la revisión de documentos, siendo que siempre alegaba que eran un dolor en el culo—Honestamente no te entiendo. Es solo San Valentín.

A modo de respuesta, el Uzumaki se cruzo de brazos, sacándole la lengua.

—Tu solo estás celoso de que Temari no te haga chocolates. A diferencia de Hina-chan conmigo.

—Y mi estomagó lo agradece—tercio el anie, temblando de pies a cabeza, para tomar un largo sorbo del té digestivo que tenía a su derecha.

Naruto torció los labios en una mueca. Sentía un poco de compasión por Shikamaru, pero ya llevaba diez años tomando ese té digestivo.

—Bueno, pero es que ella no sabia que relleno ponerle...—defendió el Hokage. Temari era amiga de Hinata de lo que llevaba al mudarse a la residencia Nara tras casarse con Shikamaru años atrás, siendo algo así como una protectora personal. Defenderla era lo mínimo que podía hacer, sobre todo si no estaba ella para hacer valer su opinión—Tu mamá fue la que le vino con el cuento de que a los hombres de tu familia les gusta lo picante.

—Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ponerle relleno de wasabi.

—Pero ya van diez años, Shikamaru...—el Hokage dejo la seguridad del escritorio, en dirección a la puerta de la oficina. Tomo e hizo girar la perilla, abriendo apenas un poco—Deberías darle otra oportunidad.

—Díselo a mi estomago. Ah cierto—el hombre de ojos oscuros hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un hondo e irritado resoplido—Todavía está traumatizado por la estancia de casí tres días en el baño del hospital.

—Vamos, no exageres.

—No dirías lo mismo si Sai hubiera sido tú enfermero voluntario. Te juro que Ino debería darle un puesto en la florería en vez de darle la libertad de tener empleos de medio tiempo.

Naruto no dijo nada más, había bloqueado sus neuronas al escuchar las palabras "Sai" y "enfermero voluntario". Procediendo solo a despedirse, caminando lo más normal posible.

Cosa que no conseguía, pues iba dando saltitos cada tres segundos. Ante la idea de llegar a casa y ser recibido por una caja de chocolates caseros de parte de su esposa.

Eran increíbles, sabrosos, no tan empalagosos, pero tampoco desabridos. Tenían la cantidad justa de azúcar, leche y chocolate. Naruto había comido chocolate antes, pero desde la época en que él y Hinata habían comenzado a salir en calidad de novios. Y Naruto nervioso, ansioso y feliz, devoro el primer chocolate de San Valentín hecho por aquellas suaves y hermosas manos. Volviéndose un adicto que mordía y mascaba cada trozo, que engullía como si estuviera saboreando la felicidad misma.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de recibir los chocolates no era comerlos hasta reventar o terminar con dolor de estomago. Lo que él amaba de recibir aquel presente dulce de manos de su amada, era ver la sonrisa que ella ponía al verlo disfrutar de aquel manjar.

Suave, llena de amor y ternura. Mirándole intensamente, solo a él, llenándose sus ojos de su presencia. Siendo posible que él se viera reflejado en los irises perlados de la mujer. Era extraño, único. Se sentía como si ella pusiera cierta distancia entre ambos, pero no hubiera una línea dibujada que los separar el uno del otro; quitándole por unos segundos, la respiración. Él siempre procuraba romper aquella magia con un beso robado, o rozando sus narices, mientras murmuraba el debido agradecimiento por el regalo.

Y en quince años, aquello no había cambiado.

Por eso, con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, comenzó a saltar tejado tras tejado, tomando desviaciones de derecha a izquierda, uno que otro callejón, hasta que finalmente, llegó a la puerta de su hogar.

Relamiéndose los labios, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la copia que él tuviera de la llave de casa. La puerta principal se deslizo, entrando entonces Naruto, sentándose en el pequeño desnivel que había entre el recibidor y el comienzo del pasillo de entrada, quitándose las sandalias, para calzarse las pantuflas de interior.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!—anunció. No hubo respuesta alguna— ¡Hola!—elevó la voz, alzando la ceja extrañado. Él había decretado que no se realizarían clases en la Academia ese día-era San Valentín, los maestros también tenían derecho a un poco de vida personal- dándoles a sus dos hijos completa libertad para jugar todo lo que quisieran con sus amigos y conocidos. Sin dejar de lado, por supuesto, que Hinata a estas horas estaría en casa—Hinata-chan, Himawari, Bolt—llamó, uno por uno, avanzando por el pasillo hasta la cocina, siendo acompañado nada más que por el sonido de sus pisadas amortiguadas por sus pantuflas. Asomó brevemente el rostro. No había nadie—Tal vez fueron de compras—murmuró para sí, asintiendo con la cabeza, como afirmándoselo—Si eso debe ser, los niños siempre la acompañan de compras—concluyó formándosele una sonrisa orgullosa ante la imagen mental de sus dos pequeños compitiendo por ver quién cargaba más bolsa con víveres, en un intento de ayudar y sorprender a su madre, que reí al verles.

Más relajado, Naruto vio la hora que marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina: diez y media mañana. Ellos no tenían la costumbre de almorzar antes de las doce del mediodía, pero Naruto sintió sus tripas gruñirle, casi como suplicándole. No había tomado desayuno esa mañana, a causa de la ilusión y felicidad de recibir un delicioso chocolate; para cuando terminara de trabajar.

—_"Un pote de ramen..."—_se dijo entonces el shinobi, limpiando con un movimiento de dedos, el largo hilo de baba que se deslizaba del lado derecho de su boca_—"A Hinata-chan no le importara"—_él ya estaba frente al refrigerador cuando pensó aquello, más que dispuesto a sacar el cartón de jugo de naranja, para acompañar los fideos instantáneos.

Sin embargo, cuando alo del mango de la puerta de la heladera, lo que se encontró fueron chocolates.

Tres bandejas, con una gran cantidad de chocolates pequeños y grandes con forma de corazones, estrellas, mariposas, rosas, margaritas, avecillas, con excepción de la tercera, cuya mitad de bandeja era ocupada por un chocolate más grande y solido que los otros, decorado con grana de colores brillantes, y escrito con una prolija caligrafía digna de cualquier repostero: _Te amo._ Con chocolate blanco.

Naruto sonrío, con las mejillas sonrojadas, rascándose el cuello. Aparentemente hoy era un día inusual, nunca era capaz de ver el chocolate que su esposa preparase antes de recibirlo, siempre era una sorpresa. La grana de colores era algo nuevo, eso sí. Naruto sopeso si darle una mordida al chocolate o no, Hinata se enfadaría algo con él por ser un impaciente, pero bueno, ella lo amaba, siendo como era, con defectos y todo. Podria pasar por alto una mordida al corazón de chocolate.

Retorció los dedos momentáneamente, como quien esta más que complacido de hurtar algo, estirando el brazo dentro del refrigerador.

Un kunai le paso rozando la oreja, quitándole un par de mechones de cabello.

— ¿Eeh?

— ¡Papá baka!

De un momento a otro, Naruto apartó la mano, para proceder a cubrirse el rostro con esta, Himawari había salido de la nada dándole golpes con el plumero-cubierto de telarañas y polvo- con gran vehemencia. Tenía los ojos entornados, y el ceño demasiado fruncido, además de que estaba mordiéndose los labios, dando la impresión de que trataba de acallar una exclamación.

— ¡H-H-Hey Hima-chan!—Naruto trató, en vano, de detener el plumero. Este se vio introducido, en parte, dentro su boca. Con un simple manotazo, Naruto lo arrebato de las manos de su hija, al tiempo en que escupía con claro asco toda la suciedad que termino en su lengua. Tras una veloz limpieza bucal a base de gárgaras hechas solo con agua del fregadero, el padre se giró con la cara contraria por la duda y la molestia— ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

Himawari abrió la boca más que dispuesta a responderle, pero antes de que pudiese mover los labios. Pesados pasos se oyeron, provenientes de las escaleras. Alguien estaba bajando. Naruto amplio los ojos al encontrarse con una conmocionada Temari en la cocina, quien parecía más atenta de la niña que del Hokage.

—Escuche gritos, ¿Qué paso Himawari?—preguntó la rubia, hincándose en una rodilla, tomando por los hombros a la pequeña. Himawari no se giró a verla, estaba bastante ocupada dirigiéndole miradas afiladas como shurikens a su progenitor. Temari se dio cuenta— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Naruto?—interrogó entornando los ojos, acusándole por adelantado.

¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres hoy?!

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¡Himawari-chan, como osas decirle a papi mentiroso!

— ¡Te querías comerte mi chocolate!

Naruto se quedo quieto.

— ¿Qué?

Temari miró tanto a padre como a niño, percatándose entonces de la nevera abierta. Comprendiendo lo que sucedia, al ver las bandejas de chocolate a la vista. Irguiéndose nuevamente, la mujer le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa que buscaba pasar por una disculpa silente.

—Himawari ha estado preparando chocolates para todos. Ya sabes...sus tíos, sus padrinos, su abuelo, Kurenai-san, Mirai...—enumero Temari, alzando cada vez, un dedo más, para luego encogerse de hombros—Los estuvo preparando sola desde ayer, con ayuda de Hinata. Y, si, Naruto, el chocolate ese grande cuenta también—aclaró, alzando en alto la mano, para detener al ninja de hablar—Se suponía que hoy la acompañaría a repartirlos, ya que Hinata no puede.

— ¿Y Bolt?—era muy extraño que Temari se ofreciera a hacer recados o favores. No porque fuera floja como su esposo, sino porque era una mujer ocupada. Además, veía más lógico que como hermano mayor que era, Bolt acompañase a su hermana en su tarea.

—Jugando con Shikaidai y los otros niños...Bueno, mejor dicho escondiéndose—al decir aquella una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios de la hermana del Kazekage—Es casí insano el nivel de popularidad que tienen los mocosos sin ser preadolescentes todavía.

Naruto parpadeó sin comprender lo que decía con eso.

—No importa—zanjó entonces la rubia, comenzando a sacar las bandejas del refrigerador. Mientras que, detrás de ella, Himawari salía de la cocina un momento, para volver con cajas de cartón en tonos pasteles y rojos, pasándoselos a la mayor, que con una sonrisa, los colocaba en la mesa—Hinata me lo pidió como favor creyendo que saldrías más tarde.

— ¿Y dónde está mi esposa entonces?

—No lo sé, pero me dio esto—informó, pasando a detenerse un minuto de la tarea de empaquetar los chocolates, para sacar un sobre del obi de su kimono—Dijo que era para tí—soltó, para después girarse y apilar las cajas llenas y cerradas una sobre la otra, a modo de pilar, unidas en conjunto por cuatro cuerdas gruesas—Nosotras ya nos vamos—aseguró, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el esmero que la menor de las Uzumaki ponía en dejar con cuidado el chocolate más grande en el centro de una caja blanca, decorada con un sin fin de listones, teniendo las mejillas arreboladas, y una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Naruto, quien había estado mirando las acciones de su hija por un largo rato, mientras dialogaba con Temari, sintió un escalofrió.

—Oye Himawari... ¿para quién es ese chocolate?—preguntó, tratando de sonar distante, como si la cuestión no importara demasiado.

— ¡Vámonos, Temari-san!—apuró la hija del matrimonio Uzumaki, bajando de un salto de la silla, riéndose como si fuera Navidad.

Temari contempló de soslayo a Naruto. Este se dio cuenta al instante.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Sobre ese chocolate que ibas a comerte...—comenzó con suavidad la mujer, para después sonreir de modo travieso, casi malicioso—Realmente no quieres saber a quién se lo va a dar—aseguró, dando un giro sobre sus talones, desapareciendo de la cocina, cargando las cajas de chocolates en ambas manos.

Naruto no fue capaz de procesar nada más, ni tampoco de pedir explicaciones. La puerta de la residencia se abrió y cerró de un momento a otro. Dejándole, como el único ser viviente de la misma.

— ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar, dattebayo?

* * *

A los tres minutos de espera para la cocción del pote de ramen, Naruto abrió el sobre, extendiendo el papel doblado que yacía en su interior en la mesa, sosteniendo un par de palillos en la mano derecha.

La letra de Hinata era curva y algo inclinada, pero clara. Naruto leyó el mensaje, mientras sostenía en el aire un par de fideos extraídos del pote.

_Naruto, no podre ir a casa temprano, por lo cual me gustaría que buscaras algo por mí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir hacia donde está indicado en el papel. Por favor, apresúrate._

_PD: Ah, y antes de que me olvide, este año no he podido preparar chocolate. Himawari estaba tan ilusionada con preparar chocolates para todos nuestros amigos y conocidos. No he podido decirle que no. Sin embargo, he preparado algo más. Cuando termines este recado que te estoy pidiendo, te daré un regalo para suplir el chocolate de hoy. _

Los palillos cayeron, así como los fideos de su boca al terminar de leer el mensaje. ¿¡No habría chocolate para él hoy?! ¡Era impensable! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡El universo estaba en su contra!

No era posible que él día del mes que tanto había estado esperando con tanto anhelo se viera arruinado. El solo pensamiento de que sus labios no probarían el delicioso chocolate de su esposa, perforaron gravemente su corazón, como un taladro.

Deprimido, dejo el tazón de ramen a un lado. Toda su hambre se veía ahora reemplazada por la angustia y la tristeza. En tanto él se repetía sin cesar, la razón de tan inmerecido castigo por parte de los dioses.

Era un buen esposo, un buen padre-que Bolt se pusiera rebelde, y el episodio de Himawari con el plumero no contaba-, honesto. Desde su infancia se abstuvo de los tres vicios que condenan al ninja a la depravación. No apostaba ni despilfarraba el dinero como Tsunade con sus apuestas o en prostíbulos como hacia Ero-Senin. No tenía un gran aprecio por el sake, puesto que no le gustaba mucho su sabor, y solo lo consumía en reducidas ocasiones. Mujer tenía una sola, y esa era su dulce Hinata. Nada de amiguitas o queridas bajo un puente o en su armario.

Era el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, protector de su gente, y amigo de todos.

¿Acaso nada de eso contaba para recibir la tamaña dicha de comer el chocolate de su mujer?

Miró con odio visceral el papel que continua extendido de la mesa. Sintiéndose culpable tras unos segundos. Estaba comportándose como un niño, y ya no lo era. Al final, tomó la carta entre sus dedos sonriendo al repasar las últimas lineas. No sería un chocolate, pero tal vez algo igual de bueno. Fuera lo que fuera a preparar su esposa, seria delicioso.

* * *

Su vena egoísta, estuvo desactivada solo un par de minutos. En los que tardo en cambiarse, y calzarse nuevamente el calzado de calle.

—_"No es justo, dattebayo"—_se quejó el Uzumaki, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, ya sin vestir sus ropas de trabajo. Le encantaba ser Hokage, pero no veía necesidad de vestir formalmente todo el tiempo_—"Se suponía que hoy terminaría temprano el trabajo, que los niños estarían fuera, y que cuando Hinata me diera mi chocolate ella y yo..."—_sus mejillas se colorearon, torciendo los labios, y negando con la cabeza. En busca de alejar aquellas fantasías que hubiera fomentado a lo largo de la mañana, en soledad y con paciencia. Ahora imposibles—"Pero en lugar de eso, estoy buscando por algo que no sé que es"—continuo él, dirigiendo sus ojos azules al frente, hasta detenerse en la academia. Volvió a mirar la breve carta de su mujer. Si, la dirección era la correcta.

Era de lo más extraño que Hinata pisara la Academia Shinobi sin otro motivo que no fuera el recoger la boleta de calificaciones de Bolt y Himawari, además de pasar a recogerlos todos los días, y tomarse unos momentos para conversar con Shino, su antiguo compañero de equipo, que ahora enseñaba en la institución.

¿Realmente ella tenía un recado que recoger ahí? ¿Sería la tarea o libros olvidados de sus hijos? ¿a lo mejor ella se había ofrecido a coser ropa y parcharla?, algunos maestros eran solteros y Hinata tenía mucho tiempo libre cuando no tenia misiones o cuidaba del hogar, por lo cual invertía su tiempo en hacer favores como reparar la escasa vestimenta de la cual los pobres dispusieran en sus armarios. Esa era una de las razones de que fuera tan querida, además de los bocadillos que preparaba, una vez cada seis meses, en cantidad, para repartirlos entre los que trabajaban en la Torre Hokage-Naruto podía sonreír orgulloso y regodearse, porque él tenía un almuerzo completo-; estando todos (y en especial sus estómagos) muy agradecidos con la mujer de su Hokage.

Pasados unos momentos, y aún con el bichito de la curiosidad picando en su cabeza. Naruto tanteo la manija de la gran puerta, subiendo y bajando la misma. La puerta se movió unos centímetros, sorprendiéndole por un instante. Aunque luego recordó que, a diferencia de los alumnos que no asistían a clases hoy, ciertos maestros se reunían en el establecimiento a preparar las clases y prácticas de la semana. Visto así, no era peculiar que la Academia estuviese abierta.

Con eso en mente, Naruto empujo hacia adentro la puerta, dando el primer paso al interior de la escuela.

No había nadie en recepción, por lo cual decidió explorar el pasillo donde desfilaran las puertas de los salones con sus placas numerales [1]. Espió brevemente por los cristales de las entradas, pero nadie se posicionaba en su campo de visión. Pasado un tiempo, el rubio detuvo sus pasos, contemplando el número de placa al que se había vuelto tan familiar desde su infancia.

Aquel era su salón de clases.

Una oleada de nostalgia le invadió, atrayéndole al salón, como un imán que atrae el metal. Naruto sopeso unos instantes sobre que acción tomar. Hinata no se enojaría con él por detenerse a recordar viejos tiempos. Seria breve, se dijo, sonriendo, deslizando la puerta del aula e ingresando en ella.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas dando así la posibilidad de que los rayos claros del sol ingresaran por los grandes ventanales, arrojando su luz a lo largo y ancho del cuarto. Naruto subió los escalones que dividían a un grupo de escritorios de izquierda a derecha. Sus pies se clavaron a un par de escalones de, junto al lado derecho del aula.

Primer asiento, de la tercera fila, del lado izquierdo y en la punta. Aquel era el sitio donde en antaño, hubiera ocupado por Hinata, cuando ella se apellidaba Hyuuga, y él era solo un crío que nunca supo captar las señales que ella le enviaba.

Que tonto había sido entonces.

Haciendo la silla a un lado, se sentó, removiéndose un poco, la silla era sin duda muy pequeña para su trasero. Rió un poco, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Dirigiendo su vista a la pizarra, leyó una frase romántica escrita en tiza. Pensando en el enigma que encerraba la misma.

—_El amor está a simple vista. A nuestra izquierda, bajo nuestra nariz—_leyó en voz alta, parpadeando ligeramente. La letra le resultaba familia ¿pero de dónde?—en un intento por levantarse con obvias intenciones de acercarse al pizarrón y obtener una mejor vista de la letra, el Uzumaki maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que la silla se quedo atorada en su trasero— ¡¿Por qué ahora, dattebayo?!—grito exasperado, tratando de zafarse—¿¡Es que tengo mala suerte hoy!?—bramó, apretando los dientes, aumentando más la fuerza con la que forcejeaba con la silla de metal. Tanta era, que su rostro ya se habría vuelto grana por el esfuerzo—Vamos…—se dijo, abriendo los ojos, percibiendo como delgadas gotas de sudor le resbalaban de la piel—Tú puedes, Uzumaki…—se animó, para después detener su monologo. Entornando la mirada con extrañeza.

Debajo del escritorio yacía un papel, y sobre este un sobre con un pequeño bombón.

Rindiéndose ante el mobiliario, Naruto se sentó nuevamente, extrayendo de debajo del escritorio el delgado papel, el sobre y el bombón. No era probable que fuera para algún alumno. Recordándose a sí mismo nuevamente que no se sucedían actividades por la festividad.

Contempló el papel entonces, prometiéndose que, si llegaba a errar, y aquello era algún tipo de carta de amor. Lo dejaría nuevamente en su lugar. Sin embargo, en el momento en que reconoció la letra escrita con lápiz, curva e inclinada hacia un costado, así como el nombre que rezaba el papel en su centro. Dejó de respirar.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

¡Era el papel de aquél día! ¡El papel de Hinata![2]

Sin detenerse a cuestionar las razones, Naruto se apresuro a romper el sello de cera del sobre, dejando el bombón a un lado del escritorio. Solo para que sus ojos recibieran de nuevo la pequeña letra, misma que en la infancia empleaba su esposa.

_Naruto Uzumaki-kun eres un chico muy amable. Realmente, te agradezco por lo que hiciste ese día de invierno. Es posible que no sepas quien soy, o me recuerdes. Solo quería darte las gracias._

_PD: La bufanda…prometo que algún día te la devolveré._

Sus labios se entre abrieron entonces, dejando escapar un sonido de incomprensión de ellos. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo había llegado este papel aquí? ¿y esta nota? ¿Cuándo…?

—Hola, Naruto.

— ¡Gyah!

—A mí también me da gusto verte.

— ¡Pues avisa que estás aquí antes, Shino!

El actual profesor de la Academia, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ayudando a su Hokage a pararse, pues del susto producido por el saludo del moreno, asusto tanto al Hokage que esté en un fallido intento por saltar de la silla, se la llevo a rastras con él (aún estaba atascada en su culo), cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, tirando de la silla vecina, pero viéndose liberado de la que hubiera tomado sus nalgas prisioneras momentos atrás.

—Hinata me dijo que vendrías.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, sobándose la cola con ambas manos. Sus pobres nalgas, las barras de acero de los costados de esa puta silla le dejarían marcas.

— ¿Hinata-chan estuvo aquí?

Shino negó, sacando entonces del bolsillo un manojo de llaves. Naruto reconoció un par de ellas, pues estás daban acceso a aéreas a las que solo el Hokage tenía derecho de entrar, aparte de los maestros y shinobis selectos.

—Ella dijo que vendrías a recoger unas cosas. Creo que olvido algo en la Arena de Combate.

— ¿La que está al fondo del Bosque de la Muerte?—aquello era extraño, ¿qué podría haber olvidado Hinata allá?— ¿Por qué ahí?

—Creo que fue porque se ofreció a ayudarnos a mí y a los examinadores con los preparativos de los exámenes Chunin de este año.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso—confesó algo molesto el hombre, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo—Ella no dijo nada.

—Ella es un shinobi—soltó con esa gravedad acusadora, que Naruto siempre encontraba perturbante y algo maligna en el Aburame—Y lo más importante, es tu esposa y una mujer muy competente—añadió, con voz más suave. Él siempre había sido como un hermano mayor y complaciente, aunque pesado, junto con Kiba, en sus días como el Equipo 8. Para el pesar de Naruto—No puedes pretender que solo te prepare la comida y el baño ¿o sí?—concluyó con tono cortante.

—Vale, vale, solo me molesto que no me lo dijera. No veo nada de malo…—y era verdad, pero sabía que debía aclararse con el domador de insectos, pues Shino no parecía dispuesto a ceder a un tema, al menos hasta que el dialogo le pareciera satisfactorio—Así que…¿La Arena de Combate?—cuestionó, con intenciones de asegurarse de haber recibido la información correcta, y para desviar el tema-y la penetrante mirada de Shino, que no se veía exactamente, pero si podía sentirse-; para de esa manera abandonar el salón lo más pronto posible.

—Sí—aseguró el hombre, depositando el manojo de llaves en la palma de Naruto—Por favor, recuerda devolver las llaves una vez las uses.

—Oye, que soy tu Hokage.

—Por favor, Hokage-sama, devuelva las llaves una vez las termine de…

— ¡Ya, que lo pillo! ¡Dios!

Sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras. Naruto salió del aula, no sin antes tomar el papel, la nota, y llevarse el bombón a los labios.

Era dulce, y se derretía en su boca.

* * *

Naruto pasó la vista, llenando sus ojos con el verde de la hierba y las hojas, así como del musgo que crecía a los pies y por el tronco de los gigantes árboles, cuyas ramas se enredaban con las de sus vecinos, creando una pantalla que dificultaba a la luz del sol penetrar en el bosque. Claro que eso no era ninguna dificultar para Naruto, quien saltaba de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, con mitad de su cabeza puesta en llegar a su destino, y la otra mitad inmersa en infinitas especulaciones sobre el papel que sostenía entre los dedos de su mano vendada.

Tras salir de la academia, había visto en un intervalo de cinco minutos, con una pausa de tres, el papel en su mano. Rascándose de vez en cuando la cabellera rubia, como si aquella acción pudiera encender un foco que iluminara su cerebro y le permitiera encontrar la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Primero, ¿de que forma había llegado aquel papel al asiento que tiempo atrás, le perteneciera a su esposa? ¿era esto una broma? ¿y la breve nota dentro del sobre?, aquello era extraño también. La letra plasmada en ambos papeles concordaba con la de su pareja. No tenía dudas al respecto.

Así mientras más avanzaba, adentrándose en el bosque, más se sumergía su mente en hilar siquiera una posible teoría a su situación. No obstante, cuando sintió el calor del astro rey en el cielo, bridándole una suave oleada de calor por sobre la piel. Naruto elevó la vista, equilibrando su peso en la última rama en la cual aterrizo. El cielo se presentaba, aún claro, con la torre de observación en el paisaje, alzándose recia e intimidante, con un aire enigmático que Naruto reconocía, no había perdido a los largo de los quince años en que él hubiera estado frente a ella por primera vez.

Saltando de la rama, con un sonido seco de sus sandalias, Naruto se encamino a las grandes puertas de metal. Guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón el papel que le provocaba jaqueca, sacando en su lugar un manojo de llaves. Insertando la más pequeña, en la ranura. Empujando la misma, con la mano izquierda, tras oír el "clic" al girar la llave.

Sombras le dieron la bienvenida. Dado que la Torre de Observación no estaba en uso, la corriente eléctrica tampoco. Aquello lo desanimo, pues tendría que buscar a ciegas el interruptor de energía provisional.

Pero bueno, independientemente de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, debía terminar rápido con el encargo de Hinata, para preguntarle sobre el papel por su cuenta. Aquella, decido él, era la forma más directa y rápida para esclarecer sus dudas.

Adentrándose al interior de la torre, y tras ser su figura devorada por la oscuridad. El Hokage se mantuvo unos diez largos minutos en busca del interruptor de luz, silbando un poco, para entretenerse en su búsqueda. Finalmente, tanteando una pared cercana, sonrío, levantando con la mano la palanca en dirección ascendente. Haciéndose luz en el mismo instante, permitiendo al shinobi el repasar el perímetro recorrido. El interruptor no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, oh bueno, ya vería que hacer sobre el sistema eléctrico

Con pasos seguros, siguió al frente. Hasta quedar delante de la fría y ancha puerta de hierro. Recordaba haber estado delante de la misma en otras ocasiones, pero, extrañamente, se sentía como volver al pasado. De nuevo, se veía a sí mismo, imaginando su cuerpo pequeño (más que el de sus compañeros). Recordaba la confianza, pero al mismo tiempo los nervios, ansias y expectativas, antes de entrar y tener su enfrentamiento contra Kiba.

—Ya basta, Naruto—se regaño—Estás perdiendo demasiado tiempo, ¿y si Hinata ya está en casa, esperándote?—se preguntó a sí mismo, en tono reprobatorio. No, sin duda no podria tener a su mujer esperando en casa. No hoy.

Sin más contemplaciones, Naruto empujo las puertas, estás se abrieron con un chirrido grave y pesado, que hizo eco en toda la extensión del lugar.

Era tal y como Naruto lo recordaba. El techo, el piso, la sección de espectadores desde donde se podían observar los combates.

Claro, Naruto no recordaba la mesa y jarrón de vidrio, en cuyo interior descansaban papeles doblados. Que él rápidamente asocio a los números de la pequeña lotería que se haría para elegir el orden de los combates.

Eso, y que, Naruto creía, no había nadie más aparte de él. Pero ahí estaba, vistiendo un quimono sencillo, de color ocre, contemplando con una sonrisa, que Naruto supo nostálgica y divertida, algo que descansaba en una mano, invisible para él; pues sus dedos lo cubrían.

Era Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto conocía a Kurenai de sus años como genin, había hecho un par de misiones con ella y su equipo. Era algo estricta, pero muy maternal.

De hecho, para el equipo 8, Kurenai no era solo la jounin encargada de la educación de los shinobis puestos a su cuidado. Para Kiba, Shino y Hinata, así como sus otros alumnos particulares, como era el caso de Kurama Yakumo[3]. Kurenai Yuhi no era solo una jounin especializada en genjustsu, ni tampoco solo la prometida del fallecido Azuma Sarutobi. No, ella era una mentora, amiga y madre.

Lo último, Naruto reflexiono con los ojos ligeramente alicaídos, especialmente para Hinata.

Hinata amaba a Kurenai y la respetaba de una forma que Naruto en un inicio no supo comprender del todo. Recordaba la timidez con la cual Hinata se dirigía a la mujer para hablar, para opinar, para hacerse oír. Quien viera aquello desde afuera, sin conocerlas, pensaría que Kurenai era un ogro o que su manera de inculcar sus conocimientos se asemejaba a las de un tirano. Pero era, de hecho, todo lo opuesto. Kurenai era estricta sí, pero amaba a sus alumnos como si ellos fueran sus hijos, velaba por ellos y siempre se aseguraba de que se sintieran independientes, capaces.

Hinata le había comentado, en más de una ocasión, cuando el tema de sus pasados surgía. El gran cambio que ella misma experimento al entrar Kurenai a su vida.

Como miembro del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata no se sentía integrada en el mismo, era débil, sus esfuerzos no llenaban las expectativas de su padre, ni de los ancianos del Clan. Era una inútil, un peso muerto, carne de cañón que moriría en alguna guerra, y cuyo nombre seria olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

O al menos, eso creía Hinata.

Kurenai se concentro en alimentar su confianza, en pasar tiempo con ella, en escucharla, motivarla, en pedir su opinión, con el objetivo de que la timidez fuera reemplazada con confianza, que los miedos se disiparan, que despertara el valor y la fuerza en ella escondidos.

Kurenai fue su Jiraya, reconoció Naruto. Fue quien deposito sus esperanzas y confianza en ella, quien le entreno y velo por su crecimiento, quien noto el potencial dormido, y el futuro brillante, que Hinata sería capaz de alcanzar con cada pequeño paso que daba.

Fue por eso que, cuando Azuma Sarutobi falleció, Hinata lloró.

Naruto no recordó mucho de aquél día, pues la noticia fue recibida amargamente de labios del propio Shikamaru. Ino y Chouji lloraron, gritaron, maldijeron, pues nada hubo que ninguno de los tres pudieran hacer.

Al final, los gritos habían sido demasiado para soportar, Naruto se sintió incomodo, pues ¿qué podría haberles dicho él, para consolarles? Nada, él no había conoció el dolor de la perdida, permanente, de un ser querido. Al menos, no hasta que Jiraya murió. Impotencia y rabia era lo hervía a fuego lento en sus venas, cuando cerrando la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, dejo al equipo 10 a solas.

Hinata había aparecido de la nada.

Su rostro se mostraba cansado, de hecho, no parecía dispuesta a detenerse a respirar. Copiosas gotas de sudor bajaban por la piel de su rostro, y sus labios temblorosos. Pánico, tristeza y dolor, era lo que sus ojos perla transmitían a él.

— ¿Es…verdad?—preguntó, y él supo que ella estaba conteniendo sus emociones.

— ¿El que...?

—Azuma-san…él…

—Sí.

Él dijo la realidad por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. Se sentía una mierda todo aquello. La cara pétrea y muerta de Shikamaru aún quemaba como fuego en su memoria.

—Kurenai-sensei…—susurró Hinata, con voz queda. Atrayendo su atención. Lloraba—Kurenai-sensei…—repitió, tapándose la boca con una mano, en un gesto muy similar a cuando se tiene arcadas por un remedio amargo.

— ¿Hinata?

—Lo siento—se disculpo, con voz quebrada, ahora si llorando a lagrima viva—Tengo que irme.

Y eso fue todo. Hinata desapareció, sin decir más. Dejándole con la duda de la razón por la cual había incluido a Kurenai Yuhi en el corto dialogo de aquel día. Misma, que sería respondida durante la visita al hospital que hizo, acompañando a Shikamaru.

—"_Debe ser doloroso"—_imagino el Hokage, aún viendo el perfil de la mujer_—"No tener a quien amas a tu lado…"—_ante aquel pensamiento, un temblor ligero, pero imperceptible, sacudió su cuerpo, oprimiendo su corazón_—"Si hubiera perdido a Hinata, esa vez…contra Pain ¿de que forma habría seguido viviendo?"_

— ¿Acaso va a estar mirándome todo el día, Hokage-sama?—Naruto dio un respingo, al verse descubierto al fin—Hinata-chan se pondría mal si te quedas viendo a otra chica ¿no crees?—reprendió suavemente, con humor la mujer de ojos escarlata.

Naruto rio.

—Bah, Hinata-chan sabe que solo la quiero a ella, dattebayo—respondió el rubio, acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro—Hinata me mando a buscar algo, y bueno, no esperaba encontrarla aquí.

—Vine, porque, a mi edad, te pones a recordar muchas cosas—murmuró nostálgica, girando el cuello, dirigiendo su vista a cada rincón de la arena—Aquí fue donde mi opinión de ti cambio un poco...—confesó con un deje de culpa la morena—Realmente, no pensé que fueras capaz de vencer a Kiba.

— ¡Ja! ¡Pues es todo un hecho que barrí el piso con él!

—Tienes razón...creo que nunca nadie hubiera pensado en tirarse un gas en medio de la batalla, como parte de su plan.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon de rosa. Era vergonzoso que aún sacaran a relucir detalles como esos, sus golpes de suerte, sus afortunados errores. Y más vergüenza le daba el recordar que, precisamente, Hinata estaba viéndolo pelear. Si bien no había comentado nada como Ino y Sakura sobre que podría esperarse a ir al baño para liberar sus flatulencias.

Kurenai, por su parte le observo. Divertida de ver que un muchacho que conocía solo de vista, y por los comentarios tímidos pero dulces de Hinata, ruborizarse por algo que, en el pasado, poca importancia había tenido comparada con la victoria del combate.

Fue entonces que, recordando el objeto que tenia acobijada su mano, la realización le golpeo. Volviendo a contemplar, una vez más a contemplarlo una vez más el símbolo de Konoha dibujada en el relieve de la tapa metálica.

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, Hinata-chan me mando a buscar algo—explicó el Uzumaki, rascándose la oreja—Se supone que olvido algo aquí, creo—añadió, no muy seguro.

La ex jounin cerró los ojos por un momento, para después abrirlo. Dejando que una sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos adquirieran una luz que emanaba comprensión respecto a lo dicho, se apoderaran de su rostro.

—Creo que se refería a esto—reveló la mujer, tomando la mano vendada del Hokage, moviéndola de forma que quedara la palma arriba. Depositándolo con cuidado el objeto.

Naruto parpadeó por unos segundos. ¿Era eso lo que Hinata había olvidado?

—Es su pomada curativa.

—Me la dio hace tiempo, me pregunto si era posible que se lo devolviera. A decir verdad, solo me pidió si podía guardarla—relato con brevedad Kurenai—Le avise que hoy podria, y le dije que nos reuniéramos aquí.

—Comprendo—respondió, aunque su mente no parecía muy atenta a lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo.

De modo, pensó, que se trataba de la pomada curativa de Hinata.

Naruto no había pensado mucho en el ungüento, no hasta que a fuerza, le fue recordado por aquel genjustsu que manifestaba los recuerdos como sueños [4]. Su esposa, tímida como ella sola por aquellos años, le había ofrecido un poco para curar sus heridas tras el combate que sostuviera con el compañero de esta, Kiba. Una ligera molestia se instalo en su corazón, dirigida a su propia persona, pues hubo, tontamente desconfiado al inicio. Siendo Kurenai que, él había adivinado con el paso del tiempo, cayó en cuenta de los sentimientos de su esposa antes que cualquiera, e insistió en las asombrosas propiedades curativas que la medicina ofrecida poseía, alegando, de paso, que no contenía veneno, ni producía efectos secundarios de ningún tipo.

Sin duda, se comporto como un imbécil en el pasado.

—Bueno, yo ya me retiro—anuncio Kurenai, pasando de largo al Hokage, devolviéndole a la realidad, atinando sencillamente a corresponder a su adiós con un asentimiento de cabeza y un escueto adiós.

Sin embargo, justo cuando le faltaban unos diez pasos para llegar y atravesar el umbral de la entrada. Kurenai se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro—Por cierto, Hokage-sama—habló, y de la manga de su kimono, extrajo una pequeña bolsa de papel, adornada con un listón, que al Uzumaki se le hizo bastante familiar—Un pajarito me dijo que te quedarías sin chocolate hoy. Disfruta—añadió, arrojando un bombón que el ninja atrapo en pleno vuelo—Himawari-chan dice que lo siente. Por lo del plumero—y con eso, la ex shinobi se retiró.

Naruto miró el dulce entre sus dedos con gesto culpable. No tenía la intención de herir los sentimientos de Himawari indirectamente. Cuando volviera a casa, le llenaría de besos y le daría las gracias.

Por lo pronto, ya no había asuntos que le retuvieran más en ese lugar. Ahora solo debería salir, cerrar con llave y después…

Un sonido agudo se introdujo por sus orejas. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, llevándose el bombón que su hija preparara, a la boca. Alzando una ceja ¿estaría imaginando cosas?

Encogiéndose de hombros, observo por última vez la latita con ungüento. Arrojándola al aire, como si se tratase de una moneda para echar suerte. Oyendo, nuevamente, el chocar de algo contra el metal. Una vez su mano sostuvo la pomada tras aquella corta muestra de destreza, Naruto la sacudió suavemente. De nuevo ese sonido.

Impaciente por saciar su curiosidad, abrió la latita, con la obvia sorpresa de que no se veía rastro alguno de la pomada curativa en su interior. Sino que, en lugar de eso, lo que contenía era una pequeña llave de hierro.

* * *

A contraluz, la llave no parecía ser nada del otro mundo, meditó. Caminando por las calles que, reconoció con cierta molestia estaban más que atestadas de parejas. Amaba a los aldeanos, pero los abrazos, besos, juegos y diálogos con su debida cuota de azúcar y melosidad por las fechas solo conseguían deprimirle, y despertar en el deseo de gritar como un niño sin su dulce. Su amada esposa no estaba con él, no tenia chocolate (el bombón de Himawari no contaba), habiendo recibido únicamente una mugre llave, que abriría quien sabe que maldita cosa.

Bueno, eso no era problema suyo en realidad, sino de Hinata. La llave debía pertenecerle a ella. Sino ¿por qué molestarse en pedirle a su antigua sensei que se la devolviera?

Era más fácil cuestionar eso, a cuestionar porque dejar una llave en un pote de pomada vacío.

—Oh, ¡Hey, Naruto!

El mencionado miró a atrás, encontrándose con Kiba. Quien portaba una sonrisa a la mar de contenta, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha.

Lo más probable era que el perro sarnoso hubiera recibido chocolates.

—Hola, Kiba—saludo secó el Hokage, tratando inútilmente de que su voz no reflejara la molestia que sentía.

—Oh, alguien no se oye de buen humor—pincho el Inuzuka, mostrando sus caninos en una sonrisa condescendiente— ¿Acaso, Hinata se olvido de tu chocolate?

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—No. Para que lo sepas Himawari preparo chocolates para ti y el resto. Por eso…

—Lo sé, me los dio hace una hora atrás. Con los de ella y Tamaki, creo que podría considerarme bastante afortunado. ¿No crees?—celebró el Inuzuka, moviendo la bolsa plástica hacia los lados. [5]

—"_Maldito bastardo"—_siseo Naruto en lo profundo de su mente, en tanto, exteriormente, mantuvo una expresión neutral. Casi aburrida—Te felicito—mintió, con altos deseos de morderse la lengua—En fin, como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras. En resumen no tendré chocolate este año, porque Himawari-chan uso todo para preparar bombones para ti y los demás.

Kiba le estudio por unos minutos, para después negar con la cabeza, sin desaparecer de su cara su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estamos sensibles hoy ¿no?

— ¡Bah!—fue la única respuesta por parte del Kage. Quien, harto de ver al otro, se dio la vuelta. Dispuesto a emprender la vuelta a casa—Si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy.

—De hecho tengo algo para ti.

Interesado en lo dicho, el hombre de ojos celestes detuvo sus pasos. De la bolsa, Kiba extrajo una caja de madera. Pequeña, pero con un considerable grosor. Prácticamente, lanzándola a su pecho. Naruto la sostuvo con ambas manos. Esta hecha a base de caoba, y era un poco sencilla y rudimentaria, fabricada artesanalmente tal vez.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es de Hinata, me lo dio hace tiempo.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso, sus piernas se volvieron plomo y, a lo lejos, algún que otro aldeano grito ante el raro fenómeno de rayos retumbando en el cielo, a la distancia.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Naruto nunca le había dado importancia a la amistad de Hinata con sus compañeros del Equipo 8. Al menos, no hasta que comenzaron a salir, y él se dio cuenta; que quien se mostraba más dispuesto a entrar en contacto físico con la muchacha era nada menos que Kiba.

Naruto supuso que eran los años de cuidarse las espaldas entre ellos, pero ni Shino se atrevía a abrazarla públicamente. No era Shino quien la celaba de miradas indiscretas, y aunque compartieran chistes entre los tres. Siempre parecía existir algo más entre Hinata y Kiba. Una confianza y confidencialidad que no necesitaba de palabras, sino que, bastaba con una sola mirada.

Y él odiaba aquello. Porque lo hizo sentir-en el pasado-inseguro, temeroso, paranoico. Noche tras noche imaginaba su ruptura con la muchacha por alguna metedura de pata de parte suya, como es obvio, y la chica destrozada; regresaba a los brazos del hombre de aspecto canino.

Sakura le decía continuamente que veía fantasmas que no existían. Mientras que Ino y el resto aseguraban la existencia de rumores sobre ambos haber sido pareja y romper por lo sano, conservando una amistad, con las cenizas demasiado cercanas.

Por supuesto, ambos involucrados negaron los mismos, siendo secundados por Kurenai y Shino.

Pero…

¿Acaso en la caja había algo que evidenciara aquello? ¿flores, notas, collares…? Su mente no lograba procesar la información. Una mosca, atraída por el chocolate que se derretía bajo el calor del sol en mesas de cafés abandonados, se metió en su boca, para después salir.

—Oye… ¿qué te pasa?—interrogó finalmente Kiba, incomodo de ver la cara de su Hokage.

— ¡¿Cómo que esta caja te la dio Hinata?!

—Diablos. ¿No me digas que _estás _celoso?

Naruto se calló, como si sus labios hubieran sido sellados con cemento. Sosteniendo la cajita con las mejillas comparables a dos carbones ardientes, infladas en un puchero infantil.

—No lo estoy.

—Si claro…Mira, la caja me la dio Hinata para que se la guardase. Y me la pidió traerla, porque quería que tú la tuvieras.

— ¿Yo?—repitió, con el alivio más que palpable en su voz.

—Si, dijo que la abrieras—informó. Notando como las iris de su interlocutor se ampliaban—En ella hay algo que debes ver—Naruto entorno los ojos, y Kiba supo el porqué—Se cual es su contenido porque he visto lo que hay dentro, más no lo he tocado. No soy chismoso—agregó, ligeramente ofendido—Como sea, ya me voy. Ya se esta haciendo tarde, y le prometí a Tamaki ir a comer—se excusó Kiba. Retrocediendo un poco sobre sus pasos, para girarse sobre sus talones, y pinchar el pecho del Uzumaki, con un dedo—Otra cosa, no tienes el menor derecho de sospechar de Hinata. Te amo por doce años, antes de que se te prendieran las luces que te fallan en la cabeza, baka.

— ¡¿A quién le dices baka?! ¡Soy tu Hokage!

—Adiós.

Naruto apretó los labios enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo culpable. Kiba tenía razón en que no debería poner en tela de juicio la fidelidad y el amor de su esposa. Miró la cajita por unos momentos, recordando las palabras dichas por Kiba. Hinata le había enviado esta caja a él, ella quería que él viera el contenido. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave de hierro, que, en estos momentos, adquiría un peso muy peculiar entre sus dedos.

* * *

Buscando a un lugar apartado, donde la gente no pasara a saludarle, ni a hablarle de algún tema en particular. Se halló en la Academia nuevamente, solo que junto a un árbol, de cuya rama colgaba un columpio de madera.

Aquel había sido el rincón de Naruto por años. Su sitio predilecto en el que se sentaba y con creciente envidia veía a sus compañeros jugar, ser recogidos por sus padres, sus sonrisas amplias comunes en niños amados, en familias que no estaban rotas. Naruto había soñado años, sentado en el columpio, lo lindo que sería ser como ellos siquiera unos minutos.

Quince años después, finalmente el sueño ya no era más eso, sino una realidad.

Tomando asiento en el columpio, que quedaba también un poco chico para él-comenzando el Hokage a rezar para que no se le atorara el culo ahí también-; colocó la caja en sus piernas. Insertando luego la llave en la ranura, girándola a la derecha dos veces. Cuando el clic que anunciaba el cerrojo desbloqueado. Abrió la caja.

Eran cartas, notas, papeles arrugados y tres bombones ocultos, en una de sus esquinas. En el tope de la pequeña pila de cartas y notas, descansaba una carta, al parecer, sin sobre. Cuya letra, juró Naruto, era la de ella.

_Uzumaki-san._

_Te quiero dar las debidas felicitaciones por convertirte en genin. Sé que tal vez mejor decirlo en persona pero, como expresarme, me pones algo nerviosa… ¡No, olvida eso! ¡Olvida esa línea! _

_De cualquier forma, solo quiero que sepas que siempre has sido una inspiración para mí. No te rindes, sigues hacia adelante, esa es…tu mayor cualidad, y no dudo que serás un gran Hokage. _

_¡No te rindas, que yo no lo hare tampoco!_

_Naruto-kun._

_Escuche sobre tu primera misión importante. Sé que, Sasuke-san salió muy malherido, y que alguien murió. Uno de los enemigos, pero, no obstante, no creo que fuera algo agradable que experimentar. _

_Esto que escribo y pienso, es, tal vez contradictorio. Pero anhelo compartirlo contigo: Somos ninjas, pero seguimos siendo humanos. Y tú, Naruto-kun que posees un corazón tan bondadoso estoy segura de que en estos momentos has de estar confundido, sufriendo en silencio, o tal vez expresándote, sin temor a reprimendas. Otra buena cualidad en ti. Eres tan bueno, y tan puro. Cuando sonríes el mundo recupera sus colores y no parece que este destinado en nuestra vida, el tomar la vida de otras personas. Directa o indirectamente. _

_Por ello, me gustaría, si me lo permites tomar tu mano, abrazarte y confiarme tus demonios. _

_Soy débil, así que, consolarte, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Al menos, hasta que consiga volverme más fuerte. _

_Naruto-kun. _

_¿Te enojarías conmigo…si pidiera ser tu amiga?_

_Ya sé que te reirás al leer esto. Porque es obvio que siempre has deseado amigos, es solo que…yo no soy especial. No soy muy habladora, me gusta leer y los dulces, la forma en que me entretengo es paseando y hablo muy bajito, tanto que debo repetir mis palabras a los demás, para ser oída. _

_Tú tienes una luz, Naruto-kun. Todo lo que tocas brilla, se transforma, cambia. Por lo cual, temo no ser bendecida con esa luz tuya, aunque creo que ya lo he sido. Por la sola posibilidad de vivir en la misma aldea. _

_Lo siento, olvida todo. O recuérdalo. Al final, estaré bien con la decisión que tomes. _

_Pero no olvides, Naruto-kun, que eres como el sol que brilla. _

_Naruto-kun._

_Lamento mucho lo de Sasuke-kun. Me duele verte así, sin tu luz. Al final, los esfuerzos que invertimos en buscar al bikochu de nada sirvieron. Lo que paso ha sido desafortunado. Realmente lo siento, sé que lo que más deseas es traerlo de nuevo a la aldea. Y no dudo que lo lograras._

_Pasando a otro asunto…la mujer del lago, la que viste bailando durante aquella misión, en la cascada. Era…yo_

_¡No te miento! ¡Lo que menos soportaría mi corazón seria que no me creyeras! _

_No te lo dije en aquel momento, porque, pues porque me daba mucha, mucha vergüenza. Kiba y Shino estaban ahí. Tú me describiste como una diosa o un hada. Me sonrojo, incluso ahora, mientras escribo esta carta._

_Nunca nadie me llamo así antes._

_Me alegro de que fueras el primero y el único, Naruto-kun. Enserio, no tienes idea de la felicidad que en mi corazón se desborda. _

_Después de todo, me has notado, siquiera un poco. _

_Naruto-kun._

_Nuevamente, soy una cobarde y me escudo en el papel. Te irás lejos, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, a hacerte más fuerte._

_Mi corazón no encuentra consuelo más que el de esforzarme también, para alcanzarte, para poder caminar como un igual a tu lado, y que llames mi nombre, tome tu mano y resguarde tu espalda. _

_Te extraño, y aún no te vas. Pero ya es de noche-mientras escribo esto-y cuando despierte no estarás más. Tsunade-sama comunico que te irías a primera hora de la mañana, al salir el sol. _

_Por favor, vuelve con bien._

_Porque sin ti aquí, Konoha pierde su calor. _

_Naruto-kun._

_Ya veo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Más de un año ha pasado tras finalizada la guerra, un año de que te confesara mis sentimientos de manera tan abrupta, previo a mi muerte, que no resulto tal. _

_Pero, aún así. Una vez más, gasta unos segundos-solo algunos-y lee, siente, imagina que te digo lo que vas a leer:_

_Te amo. Te he amado por años, desde niños, tras que me defendieras de otros chicos abusadores. No te importo recibir heridas por mi culpa. Tú me protegiste, aun cuando no me conocías, y yo solo podía mirar, impotente y asustada en el suelo._

_Pero tu te levantaste, maltrecho, pero feliz. No por protegerme en sí, sino porque en tu espíritu se siente esa necesidad de seguir adelante, de triunfar. Eras un héroe surgido de la nada, eras como una estrella brillante, ardiendo en el firmamento, mostrándome un camino._

_Con el tiempo tu filosofía se convirtió en la mía. Tú me cambiaste. Me diste valor, me diste fuerzas y sueños de tan solo verte. Mi corazón late cuando estás cerca, y duele cuando no. _

_Incluso si tu corazón, adrede, por obra del destino, termina siendo para otra. Rezare por tu felicidad, aunque me duela, porque mereces todo en este mundo. _

_Por que eres a quien más amo, en existencia, en este momento. Nada menos que la felicidad infinita debería serte concedida. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Naruto-kun. _

_Al final, creo que solo naci para amarte. Correspondida o no. _

Naruto paro la lectura, al ver como gruesas lágrimas caían sobre el papel, escurriendo ligeramente la tinta. Apartando las mismas con la manga de su camisa.

Contuvo el aliento, así como la necesidad de sorber, pues su nariz de un momento a otro, sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a moquear.

¡Dios, donde diablos estaba su pañuelo cuando lo precisaba!

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, casi por espontaneidad, Naruto recordó los bombones en una de las esquinas de la caja, tomando unos cuantos, comenzando a devorarlos, aún con dos notables sendas de lágrimas desembocando de ambos ojos. Ladeando suavemente la cabeza al notar el papel doblado en un cuadrado mediano, debajo de los chocolates.

Tomándolo, y abriéndolo.

_Naruto, amado mío._

_Esta caja contiene una serie de cartas, notas, y poemas. Todos ellos escritos por años, los años antes de nuestro amor. Cuando yo solo tenía ojos para ti, y no me notabas. Quería decirte que, primero que nada no me era posible tenerlas conmigo, pues me metería en problemas con mi Clan. Y lo que menos deseaba era que te culparan por darme la enfermedad más hermosa del mundo. _

_La caja la deje a cuidado de Kiba, y la llave de la misma la lleve conmigo siempre, entregándosela a Kurenai sensei en la guerra, pues, esperaba que, si llegase yo a morir, estas te fueran entregadas. Como una prueba de mi existencia, y de mi amor hacia ti. _

_Pero no fue así._

_Ambos vivimos, y ahora estamos juntos. Tenemos una familia, dos hijos hermosos, tu sueño (y el mío) se han cumplido. No podria ser más feliz. _

_Por eso, recordé esta caja, y mis cartas. Decidiendo que ya no podía ocultarlas. Dejándote saber mi sentir, y mis torpes peticiones infantiles, junto con esas verdades vergonzosas de la cuales nos reiremos de viejos. _

_Pero lo más importante, quería que supieras el profundo amor que, plasmado en papel, te exprese en años pasados._

_Y que te seguiré profesando. Como hoy, esperándose en un valle, al cual podrás llegar siguiendo el croquis dibujado en el reverso de esta carta. Te esperare. _

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuya, Hinata._

_PD: Los bombones, lamentablemente los compre en una tienda ¿Podrías perdonarme esta vez?_

Naruto rio de forma hueca, sonándose la nariz con el pañuelo finalmente encontrado.

¿Perdonarla?

Naruto dio vuelta la hoja, descifrando el croquis con sus atajos y sus desvíos, así como único camino a llegar a ella. Aspirando profundamente, para después ver al cielo. Con una sonrisa tan amplia y calma, que una brisa suave de viento meció sus cortos cabellos.

—Iré a donde sea que estés, Hinata.

* * *

Amapolas, margaritas, campanillas, pensamientos, lavandas, y un sinfín de especímenes más le dieron la bienvenida tras atravesar el arco de ramas y hojas, formado por un par de árboles, salida del bosque y el final del sendero tomado. Era un paisaje hermoso, un valle cubierto de hierba y flores que se abría ante uno, invitándole a rodar por su alfombra de pasto, enterrar la nariz y aspirar el perfume de la tierra; mezcla de tantas fragancias distintas, puro como el aire.

Naruto movió sus ojos al compas de sus pies. En el firmamento, el cielo ya presentaba los cálidos tonos de naranja, amarillo y rojo. El sol, caviló él, no tardaría en dar comienzo a su descenso ocultándose en el horizonte. Llevándole a aumentar la velocidad de su caminar.

Quería verla. Ahora, en ese instante para tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Aquellas cartas, comprendía, eran algo más profundo que simples papeles.

Eran Hinata: Su esencia, su amor, espíritu. A su mente-tras leerlas, releerlas y sostenerla en sus temblorosos dedos como lo más preciosos que hubiera sido creado-, Naruto no hizo más que imaginarla con lápiz y papel sentada, acostada, llorando, riendo, sonriendo, contemplativa, nerviosa, ansiosa, triste, deprimida, con las mejillas ruborizadas al dar vida a cada palabra, cada línea que escribiera. Guardando, entonces, todas aquellas palabras, razones, motivos y emociones dentro de la caja de madera, confiada a Kiba como celoso guardián, que ahora cargaba debajo del brazo. Bajo la cabeza, sosteniendo la mencionada caja entre sus dos manos.

Una mariposa paso revoloteando en su dirección, sus alas de tonalidad lila brillante le recordaron que aquel era el color favorito de su amada. Siguió la trayectoria, como un niño que crédulo respecto a la magia, sigue a lo que cree un hada. Cortándosele brevemente el aliento al distinguir una figura sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Los pequeños rayos de luz que se escurrían entre la estrechez de la separación entre hoja y hoja en el intrincado enredo de ramas en su copa, arrojaban, a momentos una tenue luz que besaba la piel lechosa, misma que Naruto habia tenido deseos-en especial en las últimas horas del día-de tocar, acariciar y besar infinitamente.

La había encontrado.

Pensó en correr, pero no. No sentía correcto el hacerlo, sus manos sudaban todavía, y su corazón-palpitante, al punto en que dolía-solo conseguían recordarlé lo nervioso que, sabía, iba a sentirse al tenerla tan cerca.

¡Dios, que le pasaba! ¡Ya no era un adolescente!

Contando hasta diez, y limpiándose las manos sudadas en la tela del pantalón, con la caja de madera aún bajo su brazo. Se encamino en dirección al árbol, donde notó él, su mujer predispuso una manta blanca.

—Hola.

Ella se giró, con sus grandes y redondos ojos perla, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Mismos que, al ver la artesanía de madera, resguardada por su marido, se extendieron a lo largo de su rostro, creando así una sonrisa brillante.

—La tienes.

Naruto le miró, sintiendo el amor que destilaran sus ojos y sonrisa. Encontrándose devolviendo el gesto, con, esperaba él; no fuera una cara ruborizada. Pero no podía asegurarlo, sus mejillas ardían.

— ¿Las leíste?

Él asintió, permitiendo a su cuerpo descansar, tomando asiento en el espacio vacío de la manta. Depositando la cajita en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste el papel de la tarea, de ese día?

Hinata cayó unos instantes, para después apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del Hokage, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo de tal forma que, quien la viera de lejos, la tomaría por alguna princesa sumida en un placentero sueño.

—Iruka-sensei me lo dio. Cuando nos casamos, ¿sabías?, fue cuando no estabas mirando. Él estaba muy sorprendido, me confesó. De que alguien te quisiera de la forma en que yo lo hacía. Así que le pregunto al Tercero si podía conservar el papel. Y lo hizo—una risa leve broto de su boca—También me dijo que, siempre esperaba que te confesara mis sentimientos, o que tu me notaras. Él no quería forzarte a mirarme, aunque lo deseaba, y la razón, es que tomando en cuenta tu personalidad en ese entonces, creía que tú terminarías por desarrollar una aversión a mí. Así que no intervino. Por eso, cuando formalizamos nuestra relación rebusco entre sus pertenecías. Incluso se asusto, creyendo que tras la invasión de Konoha, el papel se hubiera perdido. Pero no fue así, recordó donde lo había escondido.

— ¿Dónde?—hablo el rubio, rompiendo el voto de silencio que se prometió mantener, siquiera por unos momentos. Inmerso en la historia, con una sonrisa divertida, al imaginar a su antiguo profesor de la Academia, poniendo de cabeza su propia casa.

—Detrás de la foto de sus padres.

Naruto sintió su garganta secarse. Parpadeando en dirección a su mujer, contemplando el lacio cabello oscuro con incredulidad.

¿Detrás de la foto de sus padres?

Naruto percibió un pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, su corazón.

Los padres de Iruka, y los de muchos otros ninjas, habían fallecido tras el ataque del Kyuubi, quien, controlado por Obito Uchiha, mismo que se creía muerto, había llevado a cabo años atrás. Sin mencionar la vida de gente inocente, que no pertenencia a la filas de shinobis de la hoja. Motivo que Mizuki, el primer hombre en engañarle y traicionarle, debería ser más que suficiente para odiarle y desear su muerte.

Y sin embargo, Iruka no lo culpaba.

Había noches, noches en que Naruto soñaba con el pasado. Siendo su primer recuerdo el momento en que Iruka le protegiese de Mizuki, en que sus lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas, sacándole de su estupor. En que él se sintió querido.

Pero… ¿ocultar una vieja actividad escolar detrás de la foto de sus padres? ¿resguardar el papel donde Hinata decidiera permanecer a su lado, eligiéndolo por sobre su propia familia y amigos?

Naruto no lo comprendía.

Hinata, notando el silencio de su esposo, entrelazo su mano con la de él. Sintiendo su calor.

—Iruka-sensei—continuo ella—Dijo que deseaba sinceramente que el destino nos uniera. Por lo cual, dejo aquel papel al cuidado de sus padres. Él dijo que, muy seguramente, ellos nos darían sus bendiciones desde el cielo—hizo una pausa, sintiendo el agarre de los dedos de la mano del shinobi—Yo estaba feliz. Y le di las gracias. ¿Sabes que me dijo?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el Uzumaki, suavemente. Temblando como una hoja, al sentir el calor de su mano y la de ella fundirse. Extendiéndose desde su brazo al resto de su ser.

—Se que tu lo cuidaras bien. Porque fuiste la primera, fuera de su familia, en amarle. Llora con él, sueña con él, habla, ríe, enójate. Todo el amor que guardaste, finalmente ha sido transmitido. Te has convertido en una excepcional kunoichi y mujer. Sean felices, los dos…—recitó ella, solo para verse interrumpida.

Naruto llevó sus labios a entrar en contacto con los suyos. Besándolos con suavidad, pero también con prisa, rodeando su delgado cuerpo en un abrazo frágil, con el miedo de romperla pero, y al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de acercarla a él, hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos no fueran más dos sino uno. Bailando sus labios en una danza única. Dulce, pasional, calma. Separándose unos cortos segundos, para mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose él en los suyos y ella en los de él. Para, al final, besarle ella en la nariz, produciendo cosquillas que arrancaron unas cuantas risas. En tanto él, lo hacía con su frente, cerrando los ojos, tratando de transmitir con la presión de sus labios y la duración del beso, todo el amor y emociones conflictivas-positivas-que la pequeña mujer, su esposa, su amiga, su todo. Producía en su corazón.

—Te amo. Te amo mucho Hinata—murmuró Naruto en el oído de la fémina.

Hinata, sonrió abrazándole. Enterrando su cara en el pecho del hombre, suspirando, a oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Y yo a ti Naruto-kun, te amo. Feliz San Valentín.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Lo pensé mucho, y la parí igual al tratar de terminar esto. Por lo que espero que, sinceramente, les gustase la historia. No olviden dejar sus hermosos y constructivos reviews.

Y ahora, un par de explicaciones.

_**La idea de este fic**_

Quería que este fic fuera como una búsqueda del tesoro. Pensé que la idea de entregar chocolates estaba muy "gastada" optando a ir por una vía más original. Además de que anhelaba darle participación al Equipo 8 en alguna historia, pues, no hay muchas donde eso se vea. Y es una lástima, porque siempre me han parecido una gran familia feliz, aunque no los una la sangre.

Del mismo modo, siempre vi a Hinata como una chica que escribe cartas. Pero, como sabemos, su carácter tímido y ligeramente asustadizo-en especial si se trata de Naruto-seguramente la hubiera refrenada en contables ocasiones de expresarse con antelación a él.

[1] En Japón existen placas numerales que designan los grupos y el salón. Así como el status de "promedio" general de la misma. El promedio se mide desde A &amp; F. Aunque varia con la cantidad de salones de un mismo grado.

[2] El papel al que Naruto se refiere es el de una tarea escolar, mencionada y vista en la Movie The Last. Básicamente a los niños del salón se les pregunto ¿Con quien desearían estar cuando el mundo fuera a acabarse?, escribiendo Hinata el nombre de Naruto.

[3] Yakumo Kurama. Fue una alumna particular de Kurenai, se le presenta en uno de los mini arcos de relleno.

[4] El genjustu del que se habla aquí, es uno empleando en la pelicula "The Last". El mismo muestra los recuerdos de las personas, respecto a momentos importantes. En dicha escena, Naruto fue capaz de conectar sus recuerdos a los de Hinata. Viendo las cosas, desde la perspectiva de ella.

[5] Tamaki: La chica con la que se le ve a Kiba en el CHAP 700. En mi fic son pareja.

Las cartas: La primera carta, es una referencia a una escena de "The Last". Las otras cartas que están en la caja, más concretamente la segunda, es sobre la misión del Puente, y a muerte de Haku, que todos sabemos, en inicio fue de gran importancia para el crecimiento de Naruto.


End file.
